


Фея

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Я выросла, чтобы защищать тебя.





	Фея

**Author's Note:**

> Аврора тоже волшебница, ООС, немного дарк!Аврора

В первый день своего правления Аврора выбрасывает из замка всё железо.  
Стефан — не отец, нет, она не может назвать его так даже в мыслях — окружил себя железом, как непроницаемой стеной. Оно висело над кроватью, пряталось под подушкой, оплетало его пальцы массивными кольцами. Прутья, мечи, доспехи, стены и пол — везде лежал этот проклятый, жгущий кожу металл, и Аврора избавляется от него без капли сожаления. Она приказывает раскрыть окна и впустить в замок солнечный свет, даёт распоряжение больше никогда не обижать волшебных существ и, главное, то, за что её ненавидит высший свет — Аврора приглашает Малефисенту и говорит:  
— Теперь это и твой дом тоже.  
Малефисента переступает порог, и Аврора протягивает ей руку. Она совсем не боится ни злой магии, ни крыльев, ни ворона, который насмешливо каркает, наблюдая за ними с безопасного подоконника. Рука Малефисенты немножко дрожит, ей не страшно — тревожно и горько, Аврора понимает её чувства и сжимает холодные пальцы своими, горячими, в сеточках порезов. После веретена Авроре плевать на состояние своих рук, ей хочется прикасаться, ощущать и впитывать, поглощать мир вокруг не только глазами и слухом, но и руками. Она переплетает пальцы, утешая и подбадривая, уверенно ведёт в тронный зал и там садит Малефисенту на узорчатый трон матери, а сама обнимает её колени и прижимается к ним щекой.  
— Если я королева двух миров, то ты — моя советница и крёстная фея.  
Аврора ни капли не умаляет заслуг тётушек, они милые и забавные, но если бы не Малифисента, Аврора от их заботы давно бы отдала душу земле и воде. Диаваль обращается человеком и тоже садится рядом, на ступеньку ниже, и косит на них обеих умным чёрным глазом.  
— Скажешь что-нибудь — превращу в мышь, — ворчит Малефисента, но глаза её сияют, а губы трогает несмелая улыбка. Пройдёт много времени, прежде чем она вновь научится улыбаться тепло и беспечно, смеяться и радоваться каждой мелочи, не вспоминая более о прошлом — никогда. Аврора чувствует неодобрение жителей замка, знает, что ненависть, взращенную Стефаном, не так-то просто выкорчевать. Слишком глубоко проросли корни.  
— Только в летучую, — откликается Диаваль, голос у него хриплый и каркающий. — Я с радостью повисну на твоих удобных рогах.  
— Не балуй его, дитя, — сквозь окна падает свет, разбивается радужными осколками и катится по полу, блестя сотнями граней. — Совсем распустился от вседозволенности. Ты как разговариваешь с королевой и её феей?  
— Я королеву в колыбели качал и этими крыльями... руками кормил, — закатывает глаза Диаваль, тянет к Авроре скрюченные пальцы, а Авроре смешно так, что она заливисто хохочет и взмахом руки превращает Диаваля в красивую птичку — маленькую, с красной грудкой и обиженными чёрными глазами.  
— Ой, — Аврора прижимает пичужку к груди, сердце Диаваля всполошенно бьётся, он дрожит и вертится. — Прости, милый! Я случайно.  
Малефисента кашляет в кулак, скрывая смех, гладит Аврору по волосам, в которых распускаются первые весенние цветы, и щурится лукаво, как если бы нашла в своём волшебном мирке новое чудовище.  
— Тебя тоже назовут ведьмой, — говорит она тихо. — Попытаются убить.  
— Не смогут! — Аврора выпускает Диаваля, тот стрелой мчится вверх, на глазах превращаясь обратно в ворона, а из ворона — в человека. Приземляется не грациозно совсем, оглядывается и фыркает.  
— Вот уж с кем поведёшься... Какая фея, такая и крестница! Обе хороши.  
— Я буду доброй ведьмой, — продолжает Аврора, заглядывает Малефисенте в глаза. — А ты, так и быть, для разнообразия, злой. Или наоборот, как нам захочется. Больше никто не посмеет указывать, кем нам быть.  
Аврора не отпускает руки Малефисенты и потому чувствует, как стучит быстрее её сердце и теплеет кожа.  
Она так быстро выросла, с грустью думает Малефисента.  
Я выросла, чтобы защищать тебя, думает Аврора. По стенам её замка ползёт терновник с пока не опасными, но уже колючими шипами.


End file.
